A coil arrangement as a magnet sensor comprising at least one toroidal core coil, which has a closed core, which is provided with a coil and consists of a ferromagnetic material, and a magnet, which can be moved past in a relative motion, is known from DE 102 49 919 A1. The magnetic field to be detected brings about a change in the permeability of the core and hence in the inductance of the coil, which can be detected with an analysis means.
The drawback of this coil arrangement is the relatively great manufacturing effort needed for winding the coil.